When the Past Comes Back
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: This is the renewed and revamped GOTTA DEAL. Mad Max is back and stronger than ever. Danny is fighting losing battle to keep himself and Alyson safe. He has to succeed or the consequences could be deadly.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, you thought it was gone

**Yeah, you thought it was gone. I know you did! But here I am, and I'm better than ever. I've been working a lot on my writing in the past however long it has been since I've updated. Now, I am ready for this to continue, and I WILL finish!**

**So without further ado, let the reinvented "Gotta Deal" begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my amazing Blackjack II **

**Alyson's POV**

I sat down on my worn yellow quilt. My mom had made it for me when I was just a baby. I fell back onto the bed, exhausted and slightly glad for the school week to have been over. My thoughts drifted and found their way to Danny, like they always do.

It had been a year since the showdown between Danny and Max. He along with Paul had disappeared before anyone could catch them. Everyone was mystified by this disappearance but Danny.

Danny had a feeling that Max was only hiding for the time being. Max would be back and ready when Danny wasn't. Max was waiting for his weakest moment.

The rest of the world passed that night off as a lot of careful planning and special effects. We knew the real truth, and in stride, Danny had to tell his parents his secret. They were confused, frightened even, at first. Though, they came to accept him and even got used to random objects floating around the house.

One day, not long after the finale, Danny got a weird feeling, almost like a warning. He decide it was time to hide, so he created a world, a place so far away it would be almost impossible to find.

Danny and I had most definitely been in touch, and what I never thought would happen, happened. Danny Sinclair and I fell in love; his cloud like angst crashed into my sunshine like personality. It created a beautiful site. It was like we fit together. Because, there has to always be a silver lining, a sun behind the clouds.

It all started right after the finale. Danny had promised me he would be there whatever or whoever may come. I had a feeling that whoever was a dark power hungry wizard we all knew.

We had many secret dates, no one in the world but us, and his parents knew. I couldn't let my mother and father know. They didn't allow anything. I wasn't allowed to go to college until I was 25 and dating came after that. I have broken, or am going to break both of those rules.

I felt my room begin to shake; then a vicious wind tore through it. I could feel the magic start to build up in the room. Danny was sending for me, but something was wrong. His magic told everything.

I found my self in a stormy valley, so much like the one Danny had created for himself. This was different though. His valley was always bright and calm or starry and beautiful.

This time, though, it was covered in violent black storm clouds and a howling wind blew my hair from my face. I turned to see Danny standing there. He hadn't changed much in the month we hadn't seen each other, but he seemed more aged.

I flung my arms around him. In those few seconds the wind and lightning was gone to me, and I was safe. He let go of course and the storm continued harsher than ever.

"Alyson!" he yelled over the wind, "God, I missed you. I was worried I wouldn't be able to get you in time. Max is back, really back this time, and he's ready. He's been watching me, I didn't know it, but he was. I knows I have a weak spot, he knows I'd do anything for you. Aly, we need to hide."

The reality of the situation sank in. There was no going back, a sadistic evil wizard was after Danny and me. The calm past year was gone, and there was no turning back.

"Danny, what about my parents?" I asked shakily. Lightning struck a tree next to us and my scream echoed around the valley. Danny quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a cave nearby.

"We can't go back now, it'll be too dangerous. I'm almost sure Max can see who is traveling by magic, and is waiting for us to slip and show this place. I got you just in time. We can't do anything, there's no going back." He said gravely.

**DANNY'S POV**

She had never had a good relationship with her parents. Her dad was an alcoholic and her mom worked a day shift, a night shift, and sleep in the few hours in between.

All her parents did was set rules, watch for her to break them, and punish her. Unfortunately, I knew what that punishment was…abuse.

Somewhere deep inside me I knew she was relieved, but she was also more frightened than ever. I guess it was like the saying 'Out of the frying pan, and into the fire'.

I still remember when I had caught her dad beating her.

**Flashback**

_I watched Aly walk onto her front porch. She had been so calm and cute….wait, did I just say that? Well anyway, she had been so calm and sweet while we were studying at my house. But as we got closer to her house I could see her getting nervous._

_Aly anxiously turned the doorknob at her house and step softly into the front room. I was about to turn and leave when I heard yelling. I ran to the side house window just to make sure everything was right. What I was hearing definitely wasn't alright._

"_You!" her dad shouted while slamming a beer down onto a table, "Where have you been you little brat! You're supposed to go to school and come right back! Hmm…let's see, you're an hour late! Where were you?!"_

_Her dad slapped her across the face and pushed her into the corner of a wall. She fell to the ground loudly and cried out in pain._

_I couldn't get into the house to stop him, and my feet were glued to the floor and my face to the window. I was unbearable to watch her in pain, but nothing I tried worked, I couldn't stop him._

_She stood up and shakily said, "I was studying at Danny's house." She must have chosen the wrong words because her dad punched her, which sent her flying to the floor again, and kicked her harshly in the stomach._

"_Studying, yeah right you little whore!" he spat at her._

"_We didn't do anything! I swear, I swear!" she cried._

"_Go to your room, slut, I don't want to look at you anymore."_

_She ran, limping, up the stairs as fast as she could go. I could see a light go on by the balcony in the back._

_I floated up slowly and stepped gently onto it. I could see her crying on her bed. I knocked gently on her door. When she first looked up her eyes grew wide and full of worry, but then she calmed down._

_She opened the door and put her arms around my neck. "How much did you see?" she whispered. "Enough," I murmured back._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The storm was raging outside of our small cave, and it was getting worse. This wasn't just a normal storm. It had the tingle of magic in it; someone had created it. I had a sure idea on who that someone was.

I wrapped my arm around Alyson as we huddled in the farthest part of the cave.

"Danny are you strong enough to fight him? Can we win?" she asked, I could feel the fear mixed into the words.

I whispered back to her, "I will be, I have to be."

I held her tighter and didn't even think of letting her go.

**Yeah so here is the first chapter of Gotta Deal v.2. Haha I hope you liked it more, in my opinion it sounds much better. I won't have the next 3 up as soon as I hoped. I had an insane weekend, but I hope to have them up tomorrow (Monday).**

**Please review. They are strongly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

**Alright people here's this lovely chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own n o t h I n g.**

Danny's POV

It had been a week in hiding now. It had been a week since, Max uprooted us from our lives. Yet, I knew that the worst was yet to come. Aly was really shaken up. We had traveled back to her house yesterday to see if everything was alright, but nothing was right at all.

It was so obvious Max had been there. The house was ransacked, and Max had burnt his name onto a scratched up wall. I think this is where reality finally, truly sank in.

Alyson's parents were missing, but she didn't cry she held strong. I don't think I will ever fully understand how someone so fragile and beautiful could be so strong.

I didn't want to chance traveling back by magic yet, so Aly and I walked around the city. We were passing a friendly looking bakery when Miss McCallister stepped out from its warm yellow door. She saw Alyson first.

"Alyson is that you? Oh my! I have seen you in a long time, and…. Is that Danny, Danny Sinclair?" I stepped forward and put up my hand in an awkward hello, "It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Oh, yes, now I remember, I haven't seen you since right after the finale. Well, what brings you two lovely people out tonight?" Ms. McCallister smiled kindly at us.

"Nothing much Ms. McCallister, we're just out on an evening stroll," I smiled desperately trying to get out of this conversation.

She nodded and said, "Well I best be off, I need to get home"

"Bye!" Aly and I called after her as she walked down the side walk. We turned and started to walk again.

"Oh wait! Danny, Alyson! Max was looking for you, but he couldn't find you. He said to give you this if I found you!" Ms. McCallister yelled running towards us. She handed me an envelope sealed with a wax crest. She walked away again.

I broke the elegant yet sinister red seal and took out a neat note. I handed it to Aly so she could read it with me. It said:

_**DANNY, ALYSON I**__ have __**W**__onderful news; __Cedric __w__as accepted __**I**__nto Fi__**L**__m Co__**L**__lege. __**F**__or starters, th__**I**__s is____gra__**ND **__news! __**Y**__ou sh__**OU**__ld be happy for him__**! I K**__i__**N**__dly ask __**O**__f you to __**W**__rite back soon __**WHERE **__ever __**YOU ARE!**_

I noticed the odd format and the uselessness of the letter, but it didn't click that it might be more than an average note. When Alyson started to freak out though, I knew something was wrong.

Aly pulled me along the side walk and into a clean alley. "Danny, we need to hide!," Aly cried out, "Look at all the bold letters and put them together!"

I did as she told and I could feel the blood rush from my face as I read the chilling sentence:

**DANNY, ALYSON, I WILL FIND YOU! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!**

This was bad, very bad. I pulled Aly out of the alley. It was crucial that we got to somewhere safer. Aly was the most important person in the world to me, and I wouldn't let her get hurt. All I needed to think of was someplace we could go where no one, not even Max, would find out.

I finally realized something. No matter where I went what I did, I was putting someone in danger. Allyson had already lost her home and family she didn't have anything. I was on the run constantly and for what...nothing. I needed to face Max sometime or another.

I almost dragged Aly around a corner, and I crashed into an old man in the process. Aly flew out of my grasp and into the man. She screamed as I turned around.

I froze in horror at the sight I met. There Max was, with his hands wrapped around Alyson's fragile neck.

All I could think was_, "Oh god no, please, no!"_

I ran towards her, but Max froze my body mid-step. I couldn't move at all. Then, he began to speak, "One move closer, Danny, and Alyson will be gone. Think of that before making any extreme decisions. I have everything now Danny. I have the one thing that matters most. I knew from the start she would be what you wanted a loyal friend….someone to love. You chose her instead of me, and now you must pay! This is the end Danny Sinclair!"

Max's rant turned into yelling by the end of it. I wished I could do something, anything….

ALYSON'S POV

Danny stayed in place. I knew him well enough that he was thinking of a way to get out of this. "What do you want Max," Danny asked shakily watching me closely.

"Danny, Danny, Danny" he cackled, "You are no match for me, nor will you ever be. I am going to get your powers boy, and there is nothing you can do!" he smirked evilly.

Anger was boiling inside of Danny I could always sense his feelings but this was the strongest I had ever felt him. In a quick, almost unnoticeable, flash Danny disappeared. Max tensed and held me tighter. I tried to get lose, but I couldn't escape.

I heard a familiar whisper inside my head, "Alyson, Alyson listen it's me, Danny. I put myself in your body, he can't get me here. Plus, he won't hurt you if he thinks he can still use you to get to me. Just pretend that you don't know where I am. Be strong!"

"Brat! See, he left you! You really don't mean anything! Your worthless to us all!" he slapped me hard across the face, but I didn't feel anything. I could feel the magic in veins, protecting me.

"I have more important matters than some silly little girl! I'll be going, but remember, you aren't safe anymore, now that Danny has left you!" Max was gone in a cloud of smoke.

_He knows I'm in you Ally that's the only reason he left you, he's planning something bigger I just know it. Right now just get somewhere with a lot of people and I mean a lot. _Danny's words touched my mind.

I ran down the streets of the town and ended up in front of a night club. I was never one for dancing, or drinking, or hanging around a bunch of drunks, but this was always the most crowded spot in town.

As I walked into the club a person materialized besides me. "Alyson you just had to pick a club didn't you?" Danny laughed.

I nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor. We were laughing and dancing, we got closer and closer until we were only centimeters from eachothers faces. Our lips were getting closer…

"AHLYSSSUN! Whuuutuur youdoin herrre?" A very drunk Hunter knocked into Danny and me. Hunter stepped closer to me, while pushing Danny away.

"Hunter, back off!" Danny said stepping in.

"No! Alllysuun…dance wissth mee. NOW!" Hunter grabbed my arm hard enough that it would surely leave a bruise. He dragged me along the floor until I felt Danny's soft strong hand take my wrist.

He pushed Hunter off of me and walked with me to the other side of the night club.

"Aly, we don't know if he's on Max's side or not, or if Max has other spies here. We need to leave now." He said regretfully.

I knew he was right; we needed to get far away from here.

**Alright, I know I took longer than expected. Don't kill me. Or actually, kill me in reviews.**

**Yes review people, review!!**

**Love, Peace, Happiness**


End file.
